The Black Wings (Episode)
The Black Wings is the 25th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. It's not to be mistaken with the artwork that goes with the same name. As Christmas approaches, the signs of a 40-year repeated disaster - an extreme low tide and an earthquake - prompt the city authorities to issue an evacuation. Summary On Christmas Eve, townsfolk everywhere enjoy the refreshing weather, including reporter Yuki Suzaki, who has to work this night. Daisuke Niwa wonders if there is a chance for snow before the holiday. His mother and Towa suggest romantic plans for him, much to his embarrassment. Daisuke hasn’t talked to his girlfriend, Riku Harada, since winter break started, but his family continues to comment on his love life. Daiki also joins in before questioning Towa’s strange decorating choices. She and Emiko wonder at her odd behavior lately. Dark speaks up when Daisuke is alone in his room, asking whether the boy is still troubled about the events with Freedert. Daisuke admits that he feels bad for worrying everyone, especially Riku, with his own weakness. Dark tells him to try to think more positively, stating that he won’t be around forever. At the sound of a phone ringing, Riku Harada leaps up from her seat only for her butler Tsubouchi to announce it was a wrong number. Risa hasn’t been able to reach the fortune hotlines for a while and wonders if this is an omen. Her cards have been telling her of a connection between Daisuke and Dark, that they might be the same person, and that a terrible event will happen. In the face of their worry, Tsubouchi promises to keep both twins safe. Satoshi Hiwatari screams for someone to stop. When he awakens on the floor, his shirt is torn and his winged chair has been shattered, revealing the space where an axe was once stored. Around town, spirits emerge from artworks. The Niwa basement, being full of artworks, becomes the source of a dark portal as spirits try to escape from there as well. At Daiki’s command, Emiko begins to prepare for a ceremony while Kosuke stays back with their son. In the sky above the Central Art Museum, a dark cloud forms. Below ground, Satoshi sprints towards a darkened chamber which contains a tall object covered in chains and shredded cloths. Before he can act, his father speaks up from a platform: while Satoshi was unconscious, Krad told the commissioner how to awaken the Black Wings. When Satoshi asks what happened to Mio Hio, Commissioner Hiwatari says that he doesn’t know but a doll was destined to disappear anyway. Krad speaks up as well, causing Satoshi great pain while the latter tries to suppress the angel. They tell Satoshi that the Black Wings can now awaken due to the events with the Second Hand of Time and the axe in his father’s hands. Emiko and Daiki are flung back from the fire. He says an unexpected power has joined in, and the family understands at once: the Black Wings is waking up. Kosuke tells Daisuke that Satoshi’s family name is actually Hikari and explains the true origins of the magical artworks created by the family, particularly the Black Wings. The Niwa family had interrupted a ceremony to put life into “the greatest living artwork ever created by the Hikari family,” and this interruption resulted in Dark and Krad cursing both bloodlines. Dark confirms all of this to Daisuke, saying they will know the location of the Black Wings once Krad acts. Before he leaves, Daiki also explains that the family steals and seals artworks to prevent this day from coming by any means necessary. Kosuke continues, saying there is a once-in-forty years chance to seal the Black Wings and that the current activation must be connected to it. He suggests that the tamer of Dark will be needed, but before he can say more, Kosuke falls to the ground. Dark orders Daisuke to look at the Rutile around his father’s neck; it’s scratched and severely damaged. Riku wonders how Daisuke is doing and decides to call him. In town, Daiki notes how windy the weather has become. Takeshi snaps photographs of the town, but stops when he sees how far the tide has receded from the shore. Phones begin to fail around town. In the news station, Daiki compliments reporter Yuki Suzaki on her recent coverage of the tabooed Cultural Revolution. The reasons for the government to burn magic artworks are still unknown to her, she admits. Daiki mentions that the tides are abnormally low today, as they were forty years ago. She wonders if “that” will happen again, since there was also an earthquake and low tides the last time Dark was active. In the Harada home, the television and phone lines fail. Outside again, Daiki observes the receding tides. He catches a hat before it can fly away, returning it to a grateful young girl. Mr. Kaseda rushes forward, followed by a woman, and thanks Daiki for his help. With regret, Daisuke realizes that the Rutile hasn’t been absorbing the damage to his body - Kosuke has. Emiko comforts him, saying Kosuke believed it was all he could do to help. His eyes still closed, Kosuke reassures his crying son that he’ll be fine tomorrow. Krad finally seizes control of Satoshi’s body, despite the boy’s long fight against him. The commissioner belittles his son, saying it no longer matters what happens to Satoshi because he won’t see him again. Krad mentions one more task that the other man must do and suggests that they continue to cooperate. At the Police Headquarters, officers answer phones while listening to Inspector Saehara’s shouts in a private room. He stares at Daiki, shocked at the idea that the strange phenomenon that his father told him about is going to happen again. However, he is torn; there are many people who would be difficult to evacuate safely without more evidence of danger. His cell phone rings. Takeshi tells his dad of the strange things happening throughout town before their call is cut short. The inspector tries to politely dismiss Daiki despite his growing worry. When Commissioner Kuramochi orders him to begin the evacuation, Saehara relents. The commissioner declares that he will take full responsibility so as to be the only one with regrets this time. Daiki asks him again to evacuate people as soon as possible. Dark warns Daisuke that he will have to use a lot of magic power, but Daisuke insists on putting away the Rutiles and relying on his own strength. Towa and With express their own concerns before a shockwave knocks them down. When Daisuke looks at them again, they have turned to stone. He doesn’t touch them at Dark’s warning, and the angel confirms that the Black Wings was indeed the reason for their strange behavior earlier in the year. News reports come in of earthquakes and the receding ocean. Tsubouchi joins the twins as they watch the news on their television. Suzaki reports live from the main station’s emergency press conference site where Inspector Saehara and Commissioner Kuramochi are in attendance. They issue the evacuation order. Kosuke wakes up again as the sun is setting. Daisuke stands behind his mother in a black coat, which Kosuke says suits him. With a grave expression, Daisuke thanks his father, and after their son leaves, Kosuke and Emiko marvel at how strong he has become. Daisuke rides his bike to the location of the Black Wings, following Dark’s guidance. Krad senses Dark’s approach. Cars lie abandoned or stuck in traffic as crowds of people try to flee town. In the car with Tsubouchi and Risa, Riku worries whether she’ll see Daisuke again. There is a brief gap in the crowd and then Daisuke passes her on his bike. Trivia * One of the Christmas tree decorations Towa puts up is the same teddy bear Riku has. * The government was responsible for the Cultural Revolution, which resulted in many artworks being burnt to ashes. Quotes * “Daisuke, as things stand, it seems it’ll be quite some time before you get your sacred maiden in the real sense of the word.” - Daiki Niwa * “I’m really glad that I have Riku-san. If I were my usual self, I would’ve certainly been depressed for a while. In the world of the Second Hand of Time, I couldn’t do anything after all. Furthermore, what on earth was I doing, worrying Riku-san and causing everyone so much trouble? What use am I?” - Daisuke Niwa * “It seems that the time is coming for those who inherit the Niwa blood to make their most important decision…” - Kosuke Niwa * “When the Second Hand of Time is smashed, the scattered souls of the Black Wings will gather again.” - Krad * “Satoshi Hikari. That’s what his real name is.... The reason why Krad dwells in him is because he’s from the Hikari family that always battles with the Niwa family. At one time, the Hikari family was at the top of the art world. People told rumors that when the Hikari family created an artwork, a soul would dwell within it. However, the family was not yet satisfied and tried with all their ability to create an ultimate artwork that was alive. The Niwa Family, a family of phantom thieves, on their honor tried to steal the Black Wings… but… it was just when the ceremony was being held. Right before life was put into the Black Wings, the ceremony was interrupted… And at the end of a large-scale spatial displacement, Dark and Krad were born. They were merged into both families’ DNA as a curse. After that, I heard that the Hikari family was afraid of the Black Wings’ reckless behavior, so they securely sealed it with their own hands.” - Kosuke Niwa Category:Episodes